


Whoops

by CasReadsThings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Cupcakes, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, ZaneChan - Freeform, zana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasReadsThings/pseuds/CasReadsThings
Summary: Zane stepped out of his apartment only for a second. Okay, maybe it was more like 5 minutes, but still, he didn’t expect to walk in and see a meif’wa girl rummaging through his fridge.





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> Zane stepped out of his apartment only for a second. Okay, maybe it was more like 5 minutes, but still, he didn’t expect to walk in and see a meif’wa girl rummaging through his fridge.

Zane stepped out of his apartment only for a second. Okay, maybe it was more like 5 minutes, but still, he didn’t expect to walk in and see a meif’wa girl rummaging through his fridge. She must have heard him come in because she's staring at him too. Is she holding eggs? 

“Uh, who are you..?” the meif’wa asked only slightly baffled.

“The real question is who are you? And what are you doing in my apartment?” Zane crossed his arms fixing the cat girl with a glare. 

“I’m Kawaii~chan and this isn’t your apartment,” Kawaii~chan narrowing her eyes at him. 

“Yes it is,” he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, “What are you doing in my fridge?” He thinks he recognizes her now. She lives across the hall. She hangs out with the small girl who lives next door. 

“I…” Kawaii~chan stopped what she was saying. She seemed to look somewhere behind Zane, and then all around. 

“Oh my gosh!” Her eyes went wide as she realized this was in fact not the right apartment, “Kawaii~chan was trying to bake but ran out of eggs and thought I’d borrow some from Aphmau~senpai! but she’s out with Aaron and Kawaii~chan usually just lets herself in, and the door was unlocked and Kawaii~chan wasn’t paying attention, and I'm so sorry!” She was out of breath when she finished. 

Ah yes, Aphmau. That was the name of the girl next door. After processing everything she said he felt a little amused at the situation. He didn’t show it of course. 

“Well, you seem sincere. I guess I won’t press charges.” He said it with a smirk. He wasn’t even considering pressing charges.

“Oh thank you so much!” Kawaii~chan visibly relaxed and smiled softly. “I'm so sorry for trying to take your eggs.”

Kawaii~chan made a move to put the eggs in her hands back. Zane moved before she could. 

“I’ll tell you what,” He stepped closer and put a hand up, “You take as many eggs as you need. As long as I get some of your baked goods.” He pointed his finger at her.

Kawaii~chan’s smile grew impossibly wide, “Of course!”

Her eyes and her smile was bright . Zane lost his composure for a split second. His air of superiority crumbled in the sight of this meif'wa girls smile. He thanks Irene that he’s wearing his mask, otherwise she might notice the slight blush on his cheeks. Kawaii~chan thanked him again and made her way towards the door, eggs in hand. 

“Oh!” she paused before she left, “What’s your name?”

“Zane.” 

“Zane.” the way she said his name could have made him melt where he was standing. 

With a goodbye and soft smile Kawaii~chan left. Zane didn’t move from the kitchen. He needed to process what just happened.

 

Four hours later, there was a soft knock on his door. Zane put his book down and made his way to answer the door. Upon opening it he found himself face to face with the smiling meif’wa. 

“Your back,” a hint of playfulness in his voice.

“Seems so,” she giggled, “As promised.” she held up a basket of colorful cupcakes. 

Zane gaped at the many colorful cupcakes. Oh man did he love cupcakes. 

“Well uh,” there goes his composure again, “I can’t possibly eat all these by myself.” 

“Oh?” she smirked.

“Would you, uh, care to join me?” he motioned inside.

“Hehe,” she smiled, “I would love too.”


End file.
